


Somebody to Love

by voxangelus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Music, Queen - Freeform, not-quite-songfic, snape in tight jeans, snape is a 70's music buff, snape with a feather duster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape cleans his house and bares his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollyssister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mollyssister).



Severus Snape was having, by all accounts, a fine day.  
  
It was mid-July. There were no students to torment him, coworkers to bother him, or Dark Lords to be appeased. He had had a bit of a lie in, a delicious breakfast, and planned to spend the day on minor household chores – mostly dusting his books. Many of the tomes were too fragile to withstand a Scourgify.

 

Armed with his wand, a feather-duster, and a sprayer of furniture polish hanging off the back pocket of his faded Muggle jeans, he put on his favorite Queen LP and got to work.

 

After all, with nobody to bother him, he could sing as loud as he liked. He boogied through the library in his bare feet, using the feather duster as an air microphone.

 

_Can Anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up, I die a little_

_Can't barely stand on my feet_

_I take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me?_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief, lord_

_Somebody, oh somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
_

 

He moved on to the front sitting room, dusting around the few photographs he had and the pot plant (a lone African violet) on the mantle. He was so engrossed in his dusting, dancing, and singing he didn't notice the Floo coming to life behind him.

 

I _work every day of my life_

_I work 'till I ache my bones_

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

_I get down on my knees and I start to pray_

_'Till the tears run down from my eyes, lord_

_Somebody ooh somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

__

 

A gentle cough caught his attention and he flicked his wand at the Hi-Fi to turn it off, shoving the handle of the duster into his back pocket.

 

“Miss Gran... Hermione. Clearly, I was not expecting any visitors today, and you've caught me, uh... bugger. What will it take for your silence?”

 

Hermione cocked one eyebrow in amusement. “I merely stopped by to drop off the book you ordered. It came in earlier, and I knew you'd want it right away,” she explained, holding out a paper-wrapped parcel.

 

He stepped forward and took the book from her, setting it on the side table. He stood there for a moment, looking ill-at-ease.

 

“I should get back, unless you wanted...” Hermione flicked her wand at Severus' HiFi and the song came back on, “help breaking out of your  _prison cell_. I know what it's like to  _get no relief_ ,” she sang with a smile.

 

Severus held his hand out, a sheepish grin on his face. “Are you going to find me somebody to love?”

 

Hermione took his hand with a laugh. “If you find this somebody acceptable.”

 

“Oh, Hermione... you are far more than acceptable. It's safe to say you're outstanding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody to Love lyrics by Queen.
> 
> http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/q/queen/somebody_to_love.html


End file.
